


Assassins Creed Syndicate: A Trip to the dentist

by RomanianAssassin



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dentistry, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanianAssassin/pseuds/RomanianAssassin
Summary: When jacob has to get his wisdom teeth pulled, Things take a hilarious turn.





	Assassins Creed Syndicate: A Trip to the dentist

"Evie?! Why?!" Jacob whined as he looked at his sister  
"It's not my decision Jacob. The dentist said that to keep your teeth from getting damaged, you must have your wisdom teeth pulled" she said to him with a huff. "You are being very annoying, Jacob. I don't know why you are against this"   
"BECAUSE THEY ARE GOIN' TO FECKING PULL OUT MY TEETH!!!" He stated loudly.   
Evie pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled sharply. "Listen, brother, this is the only way they can do this. We can't have you get damaged teeth all because you were too stuck up to do anything about it now" she said to him.  
Jacob sighed dramatically and loudly "ALright FFFFine" he said crossing his arms.   
"Good. We are heading in tomorrow so don't do anything stupid until then" she said to him.

The next day they headed in. The doctors were already ready for them when they arrived. Jacob was hesitant to walk in, but he forced himself in anyways. Evie headed to the front desk and signed some papers while Jacob was taken to the back by one of the dentists. Evie waited in the waiting room, wondering how Jacob is going to be after this. She checked her phone and talked with her boyfriend Henry for a while. 

Within an hour, the surgery was done. One of the surgeons walked out of the room to see Evie.  
"Miss Frye?" He asked   
"Yes? How's Jacob?" She asked him "that was quicker than expected"   
"Yes. The surgery is not complex. And about Jacob, he's fine. He's waking up. But, do have in mind that he might be a little dizzy" he warned her.   
Evie nodded then sat back down and waited for the dentist to walk Jacob out. 

Within 10 minutes, a stumbling Jacob was grasping on to the arm of one of the dentists and trying to keep his balance. His mouth had gauze so he couldn't really talk. Once he saw Evie he furrowed his brows drunkenly "fuk you Evie" he said as she moved to hold Jacob up and let the dentist go.   
"Sorry, Jacob, but it had to be done" she said sighing.  
Jacob gave an annoyed grunt and walked out to the car with her. Once they got in she looked at Jacob before driving off. "Well, brother, you can't drink or eat anything for a while, okay? So we're just going back home and no where else" she said to him  
He wasn't really looking at her, he then looked out the window and mumbled something.  
"What did you say Jacob?"   
"I ssssseeeeEzio" he mumbled slurred. He was actually looking at a guy in a red and white hoody.   
"You see... Ezio?" She asked chuckling lightly. This was going to be funnier than expected. She quietly pulled out her phone and turned on the video. She then set it down on the dashboard so it would video him.   
Jacob shook his head and looked around again before he looked at at roof of the building "isz wanna run!!" He whined. "Letsz me fookin' run" he looked at Evie.  
"No Jacob. You are in no position to run" she said as she began to pull the car out of the parking lot. Eventually he fell asleep. 

On the highway heading home, Jacob woke up again and looked at his phone to check the time "Bloody hell, Evie" he said looking at her  
"What now Jacob?" She asked   
"It's fookin' 9 pm!" He said loudly. Really it was 6pm but he couldn't apparently see that. This made Evie giggle  
"Well I'm sorry Jacob. I was trying to get home sooner but there's all this traffic" she stated although there were hardly any on the highway with them.  
"Well tells the Bloody bastardsz to speeds the hell up" he whined. Jacob then pulled out his phone and began to dial random numbers on his phone. He then called it and waited for this random person to pick up. Once he/she did he furrowed his brows, pulled away the phone and looked at it. "Whoz thee hell are ye?" He said before handing up.  
Evie was choking down laughs at this point as she drove. Jacob noticed and gave an angry look "wut arez you laughin' at?" He asked annoyed  
"Jacob you are acting like a little child from that drug they gave ye" she said to him.  
"W..wut?..I " he totally missheard what she said "I. ..I've ..b..beenz poisoned?!" He looked scared now  
"No Jacob that's not-"   
"Imz d..dying!" He started breaking down, nearly crying.  
"Hey Jacob that's not what i-"   
"Evie!! Whyz am I dyin'z?!" He then started balling his eyes out, he covering his face as he pretty much sobbed.  
Evie was trying to hold back her Laughing, she was red in the face for trying to. She then touched his shoulder "Jacob don't be sad. I'll make sure you don't die" she said as normally as possible.   
Jacob caught the Laughing and looked at Evie with betrayed eyes "Y..youz are killin' mez?!" He said to her before crying again. "whyz do you hate me!?" He said sobbing.  
Evie couldn't say anything more because she would laugh if she did. Eventually Jacob fell asleep about 30 minutes before they reached home. 

The rest of the day was mainly Jacob sleeping and asking for his blankey (witch he lost when he was 4) and constantly resting his head on Evie's lap as they sat on the couch. "Oh brother, what will I ever do with you?" She mumbled chuckling.   
Jacob didn't say anything as he was finally not irrational and sleeping peacefully.


End file.
